


Princess

by cheertaeil



Series: NCT Scenarios [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral, Overstimulation, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheertaeil/pseuds/cheertaeil
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeyong like to combine forces to give you a mind blowing orgasm.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are also available on my tumblr: cheertaeil

“ **Open** **wide** **princess**.”

Jaehyun’s slipped two fingers passed your lips and pressed down on your tongue. You moaned and sucked on his digits. You became distracted from the task when he rubbed the head of his dick between your folds.“ **Mm** **you’re** **so** **wet** ,” Jaehyun groaned.

Meanwhile Taeyong tongued at your hole in between your plush ass cheeks. It was all too much, stimulated from both ends. The foreign feeling of Tae’s hot; wet tongue licking at your most private of areas and Jaehyun’s thick dick slowly entering you. He dipped his hips low and brought the curve of his dick to push up against your g-spot.

You squeaked and tugged on Tae’s hair tighter, “ **Oh my fucking God**.” Taeyong started to get messy with it. The combination of your slick and his saliva smeared all over his cheeks. He didn’t seem bothered by it and continued, adding his index and middle finger into the mix.


End file.
